The Great Tutor
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito Kuroba, sang pesulap sekaligus KID, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya menduga akan datang hari di mana Shinichi Kudo, sang Maitantei, datang ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai Tutornya. Di sisi lain perubahan motive sang detektif pun terjadi. Jika benar dirinya pernah mengubur Kaito kecil (7 thn), lalu siapa Kuroba Kaito yang menjadi murid-kekasihnya sekarang? KaiShin. DarkKaito


**The Great Tutor **

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito were not mine. **

**Summary: AU. Kaito Kuroba, sang pesulap sekaligus KID, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya menduga akan datang hari di mana Shinichi Kudo, sang Maitantei, datang ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai Tutornya. Sementara sang Tutor, merasakan perubahan motif mendasar dirinya, dengan semua bayangan dan mimpi masa lalu akan dirinya yang tengah mengubur tubuh Kaito Kuroba kecil, 7 tahun, dan makam kecil di belakang rumah. Terlalu nyata, lalu siapa Kuroba Kaito yang sekarang tengah hidup dan menjadi murid-kekasihnya? KaiShin. DarkKaito**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ini akan jadi hari seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya hingga kalau boleh jujur sang remaja atau Kuroba Kaito tengah bosan. Tetapi anehnya dia percaya akan kata-kata itu, semua akan sama. Sama seperti dirinya yang tetap terbelengu api dendam dan kepalsuan Poker Face. Menyedihkan sekali, tetapi sekarang ini, mau dia akui atau tidak, Poker Face sudah menjadi reflex fisilogis tubuhnya. Apa itu masalah besar, huh? Tidak, tidak ada ada artinya karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menemukan dirinya yang asli. Bahkan sekarang dia mulai bertanya apakan dirinya yang asli itu masih ada? Haha. Tidak lucu, jadi sekarang di sini dia mengaku bahwa dirinya palsu. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Mungkin hanya Jii-chan karena Kaasan-nya sendiri saja tidak peduli. Tidak pernah.

Bahkan sekarang dia, yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, hanya tertawa miris karena sampai tidurpun dia sudah tidak bisa nyenyak beberapa hari ini. Bayangan-bayangan hitam, kematian akan ayah tercintanya, kegagalan dirinya mendapatkan Pandora, Kaasan yang meninggalkannya, Hakuba yang tetap terus berusaha menumbangkan-nya, Aoko yang membenci KID, Akako yang sekali lagi mencoba menjadikannya budak dan di sini jujur dia ingin bertanya haruskan dia memimpikan itu semua dalam satu malam. Tetapi aneh, karena hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Mimpi beruntun hingga rasanya tidak pernah tidur, hanya membuat pikiran penuh dan badan capek saat bangun.

Menggeleng kepala berusaha berpikir jernih dan positif, sang pesulap segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap memulai hari barunya. Menyakinkan dirinya agar tidak pernah hilang kendali "lagi" dan membuat sisi gelapnya tetap tersimpan rapi di dalam dirinya, yang butuh dia lakukan hanya berakting layaknya seorang Kuroba Kaito yang ceria, nakal dan lain-lain. Mandi. Sudah. Pakaian. Rapi seperti biasa. Buku pelajaran, PR? Lancar. Rambut? Dia menggerutu dalam hati karena tentu saja sampe akhir hayatnya, rambutnya tidak akan pernah mau jadi rapi. Tanpa sengaja sang pesulap melihat foto ayahnya, yang sebenarnya gerbang antara kamarnya dengan ruangan rahasia KID, dan lalu tidak perlu pikir panjang, segera dia mengambil pajangan kaca tadi dan membantingnya ke lantai. Menyebalkan! Ini semua tidak cukup, tidak akan pernah cukup bagi dirinya jika dia hanya menjadi seseorang yang ada dibayangan cermin itu. Tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh er—menghancurkan anggota BO secepatnya, harus cepat sebelum dia kehilangan kewarasannya.

-SET- Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

"Oh. Bukan kesan pertama yang bagus, Kuroba Kaito. Segera rapikan pecahan kaca itu dan turun ke bawah, makan, lalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku adalah Tutor pribadimu mulai sekarang. Ini bukan mimpi dan jangan pergi merengek ke asistantmu, KID," seringai muncul dari seseorang hampir bisa dikatakan sebagai kembarannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Mendengus kesal, Kaito segera membersihan pecahan kaca itu dengan pelan. Siapa pula yang mau cepat-cepat hanya untuk menghadapi sang detektif? Siapapun itu, itu bukan Kuroba Kaito. Setelah ini lebih baik "berterima kasih" ke Jii chan atas bantuannya untuk mendatangkan seorang detektif sebagai Tutornya. Seorang detektif menjadi tutor seorang pesulap-pencuri. Jika ini normal, dunia sudah kehilangan arti normal sesungguhnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Kuroba." Terdengar suara bosan Shinichi Kudo dari luar kamarnya.

Kaito tidak memperdulikan itu dan membersihkan sesantai mungkin, "Aku tau."

Sepertinya sang detektif tidak sabaran dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya, menyilangkan tangan di dada lalu menatapnya bosan, "Bisa kah kau lebih cepat."

Menatap sang detektif tajam, Kaito berkata, "Aku bisa cepat jika aku mau."

Seringai kembali datang ke wajah tampan sang detektif, "Benarkah? Tunjukkan."

Damn. Bukankah dirinya adalah yang kriminal di sini? Kenapa dia harus membiarkan Kudo un-

"Just like that. Faster."

"Maitantei"

"Good. Faster."

Oh, fuck this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poker Face bukanlah point terkuat Shinichi Kudo tapi sekarang dia merasa dalam...bahaya. Damn. KID terlihat lebih berbahaya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dan seakan-akan akan kehilangan kontrol dalam beberapa menit. Bagi orang awam, Shinichi sekarang sedang terlihat tenang padahal sebenarnya dia merasa sangat bodoh karena setuju membuat kontrak kerja ini. Tapi ini tetap lebih baik, ya lebih baik, dia harus tetap mengingat motive mengapa dia di sini. Setidaknya KID tidak akan melukai politik no-one-get-hurt miliknya sendiri dengan melompat lalu membunuh sang detektif, kan? Walau Shinichi sangat merasa dan tahu bahwa KID yang ini, Kuroba Kaito yang lebih sering menggunakan Poker Face daripada saat menjadi KID, terlihat lebih berbahaya. Lebih menginginkan...kontrol yang berbeda tetapi tetap berbahaya. Dan, Damn, tidak bisakah KID berhenti memandanginya dengan wajah tanpa emosi dan mata seakan membunuh?

To be continue

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Terimakasih atas review dan lain-lain. Typo memang salah satu masalah terbesar saya, jadi saya berharap ada yang mau menjadi Beta-reader saya. Sangat sulit bagi saya untuk mengatur waktu, apalagi untuk memperbaiki. Sejujurnya saya lebih suka membaca ff daripada membuatnya. Hal ini dikarenakan saya hanya menemukan beberapa ff Kaishin yang benar-benar sayang suka, saya ingin lebih. Maka dengan beberapa hobi dan lumayan terpaksa, saya membuatnya sendiri. Segala masukan di tiap review saya terima. Btw saya membuat ini 2 versi, dan , jujur saya membuat indo demi kekasih saya yang lebih suka indo. **


End file.
